Rescued
by multifandomhaven
Summary: Thor gave her a large smile, his teeth blindingly white against his soot covered skin. He held out his hand to her, pulling her up and against him with a strength that still shocked her. "I'll always be here to protect you, my lady."


**_Requested on my tumblr blog multifandomhaven._**

* * *

The mission had been long, brutal, and very nearly fatal. Evelyn, Steve, Tony, Thor and Vision were rescuing as many civilians from the burning building as they could, Steve turning over large rocks and debris and the other three flying them to safety while Evelyn scouted the building with her supersonic hearing, picking out any sounds she could through the burning walls. Natasha, Wanda, Clint and Bruce were holding off whatever else came their way.

Evelyn was already on one of the higher floors, the smoke becoming far too much for her to bear, but she thought she could still hear a heartbeat - it sounded so close. She climbed the staircase as quickly as she could, her hope the only thing keeping her going at that point. But then the heartbeat she had heard was gone and she was alone in the middle of the building.

"Evelyn," Steve's voice was in her ear. "Anyone else?"

Evelyn covered her mouth with her sleeve and ran back down the staircase as quickly as her feet would carry her. "No," she panted, "the last one just died, I'm coming back down."

"Quickly," Natasha said back, "the building will come down quicker than you'd think."

Evelyn nodded although they couldn't see her and sped up her pace, skipping stairs when she could. She didn't know how many more flights of stairs there were but she didn't think she could go down many more. She put he hands on her knees, coughs racking her body with every breath. Then she heard it, the groaning of the building, it was warning her - it was coming down.

Before she could scream or plead for help the structure began to crack. Evelyn raised her eyes slowly, hoping that if she didn't look up, if she didn't see what was about to happen, it would all go away.

Her feet were planted heavily onto the floor, as if her boots had been filled with cement. Tiny pieces of burning embers began to rain down around her, then the ceiling began to fall. This was it, she knew, this was the way she was going to die. She screamed and closed her eyes, her heartbeat pounding like a drum in her ears.

Then, as quickly as her life was about to end, Evelyn was swooped up against something hard and warm. She could feel a powerful heartbeat beneath her hand and a thunderous voice in her ear speaking to her through the whistling of the air around her.

"Lady Evelyn!" The voice bellowed again. "Are you alright? Have you been injured?"

Evelyn opened her eyes to find herself flying above the ground. She clutched onto the God that flew her through the air, his hammer extended out before them as a guide. It was hard for her to breath with the wind whipping around her so she buried her face into the crook of Thor's neck, her fingers gripping onto his cape to ground her.

The intensity of the wind lessened and the grip of Thor's hands loosened around Evelyn's waist. She was lowered to the ground gently, Thor still keeping a slight hold on her just in case her legs failed her.

"Lady Evelyn?" He said quietly, his blue eyes finding her own quickly. "Would you like me to take you to a healer?"

Evelyn shook her head, unable to speak.

Thor gave her a short, solitary nod. "Would you like some water?"

In that moment Evelyn tried to swallow and found her throat parched. She nodded softly and lowered herself shakily onto the ground. She closed her eyes as she waited for Thor to return, her head pounding. She had almost died, she would have been dead had Thor not arrived when he did.

"Evelyn," Thor returned quietly, much too quietly for a man his size. He handed the water to the woman, his brows furrowed. "Are you certain you aren't in need of medical attention?"

Evelyn didn't respond, she simply drank the water down. It washed through her body like a flood and she didn't think she'd ever tasted anything so good in her life. She swallowed the last mouthful of water and wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

"I'm okay," she told him, her voice hoarse. "Thank you, Thor. You saved me. I-I would have been dead if you'd been just a few seconds later."

Thor gave her a large smile, his teeth blindingly white against his soot covered skin. He held out his hand to her, pulling her up and against him with a strength that still shocked her. "I'll always be here to protect you, my lady."

Evelyn's heart pounded against her chest, and this time she wasn't sure if it was because she had nearly died. "Promise?"

"I swear it," he told her seriously. "Now, for my sanity, please allow me to take you to the healers?"

Evelyn nodded and, once more, was swooped from the ground and went flying through the air.


End file.
